Holidays, coronations and presents too of course!
by Saine199611
Summary: Join Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven for Christmas in Arendelle. But that's not all that's happening, it's also the day of Elsa's second coronation. (Entry for The Lazy Way's Frozen fic contest)


**A/N: So this is my entry for The Lazy Way's Frozen fic contest. The theme was Christmas. Well that's really all I've got to say so enjoy!**

It had been six months since what became widely known as the Great Thaw and Arendelle was buzzing with excitement. Not only because today was Christmas, one of the most anticipated holidays in the whole kingdom, but also because today was the day their Queen, Elsa, would be holding her second coronation. It was the first time something like this had happened in the history of Arendelle. Of course nearly everything so far about Queen Elsa's rule had been unusual and new. Which was exactly the reason the second coronation was happening.  
Elsa, along with her sister Anna and the new Royal Ice Master Kristoff, had come to the conclusion that a second coronation would help calm the unease that had surfaced in the kingdom. After the events surrounding Elsa's first coronation people had begun to wonder if the Queen's reign would be a good one. Rumors of curses and disaster circulated through the public. Many of these concerns had been laid to rest by the Great Thaw but there was still the occasional whisper about a curse. So the decision has been made to essentially start Elsa's reign over again, complete with a new coronation.  
Which is the reason that hasty preparations were being made to transform the castle for not only the holiday but also for the Queen's recoronation (as Anna put it when describing it to the staff, despite being told many times that it wasn't a real word). A giant tree was placed exactly in the middle of the main courtyard and the balcony overlooking it had been draped with purple, blue and green fabric. That was where the coronation was going to be taking place instead of in the grand hall where it had taken place before. Elsa had decided that anyone who wanted to come could, not just the nobility, so the courtyard was the ideal place.  
With the coronation being only an hour away the courtyard was already filling up with people. And from a window the two royal sisters watched as people kept coming.  
"I can't believe so many people are showing up," Elsa said with a slight tremble in her voice. Anna grinned brightly and wrapped an arm around her sister.  
"Aw this is nothing. You've faced much worse than a bunch of people cheering for you to become Queen. I mean if you can unfreeze a whole kingdom then you can do this." Elsa gave a small smile back.  
"You're right Anna."  
"Of course I am!" Elsa chuckled moved away from the window and her sister, "Alright I've gotta go get dressed. Remember, don't be nervous." With that Anna left her sister alone. Elsa took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began preparing for her coronation.

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yð," there was a pause as the priest steppes back and allowed Elsa move forward, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."  
The crowd below broke into cheering, as did Anna. She tightly hugged her sister for a moment but pulled back quickly to let Elsa move to the edge of the balcony. She raised her hand for quiet and the crowd slowly calmed down.  
"Thank you all for coming here today. I know that you're all looking forward to celebrating the holiday so let me present my gift to all of you."  
Elsa took a deep breath and pointed her hands out towards the giant tree in the courtyard. Ice flew from her fingers and circled around the tree, completely covering it for a minute.  
When the frost faded it revealed the tree shimmering with thousand of small ice shards, like ornaments. On top of the tree stood a beautifully crafted star that shined in the sun. There was an intake of breath in the crowd as they looked at the tree and then there was an outbreak of applause.  
Elsa gave a grateful and relieved smile before once again raising her hand for quiet so she could announce the party that would be starting in minutes.  
"I hope you'll all stay for the party so that I can have the chance to celebrate with you. And please enjoy yourselves." For the third time the audience applauded and Elsa stepped away from the railing and back into the castle followed by Anna, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Oh my gosh Elsa that was amazing! The tree is so beautiful!" Elsa smiled and hugged her sister.  
"Thank you Anna." Anna returned her sister's hug.  
"You're welcome," she pulled back slightly to look at Elsa, "Now let's go party." Elsa's smile widened as she nodded. Anna practically bounced out of the room ahead of her sister.  
But just before Anna made it out the door Elsa called teasingly, "And Anna, no getting engaged this time, ok?" Elsa heard Anna chuckle and call back a quick 'ok'.  
Elsa quickly changed into her normal blue dress and followed Anna out to the party where she was greeted with smiles and congratulations. She got many words of praise from the people and enjoyed herself.  
But the night had to come to an end however and a few hours later the townspeople were heading back to their homes to finish their Christmas celebrations with their family and friends. And the royal sisters, along with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, all retired into the castle to finish their own celebrations.

"So, who wants to go first?" Anna immediately jumped up and raised her hand.  
"Oh! Me, me!" Both Elsa and Kristoff chuckled and nodded.  
"Alright go ahead Anna." She grinned widely and pulled tree wrapped boxes from behind her back.  
"Ok, um... Kristoff first!" She handed a box wrapped in dark blue paper to him and the handed a lighter colored box to her sister. After thinking for a second she handed a second box to Kristoff, identically wrapped but a little bigger, "That one's for Sven but since he can't open presents you've gotta open it for him. But you're first, hurry up! And Elsa you have to open yours last because it's super special." After Elsa confirmed that she would wait to open her present Anna nodded to Kristoff to open his. Peeling away the paper and opening the box Kristoff revealed a dark blue, knitted hat with the design of his crest as Royal Ice Master laid into it. He smiled and have Anna a one armed hug.  
"Thanks Anna." Her face lit up and she hugged him back.  
"Well I figured you needed a replacement for the one that you have me a couple months ago since it got lost in the blizzard so, ta da! And it's got your crest so everyone knows that you're the Royal Ice Master." Anna released Kristoff so that he could open the second box, which contained an identical hat but with two holes in it.  
"Uh Anna, what is it?"  
"It's a hat for Sven of course! Now you two match," Quickly she grabbed the hat and went over to Sven, pulling the hat down around his antlers. It for perfectly and he nuzzled Anna in thanks, "You're welcome buddy. Now onto Elsa." Anna sat down again and grinned at her sister as she opened the package. Elsa gasped and slowly pulled out two dolls. They were none other than the same dolls that she and Anna used to play with as children that had been made to look like them. But now, instead of the children version of them, the dolls had been remade to resemble the two adults, complete with Elsa's new dress and hair style. Elsa teared up slightly as she hugged her sister.  
"Thank you Anna, I love them." Anna smiled happily and hugged her sister back.  
"Thank Kristoff too. He helped with the sewing because I'm not very good at it." Elsa released her sister and looked over at Kristoff.  
"Thank you." He shrugged and smiled.  
"It actually wasn't that hard but you're welcome." At this point Olaf walked over and sat in the middle of the group.  
"Yay my turn! Where's my box?" Kristoff was about to mention that Anna didn't have a box for him but was elbowed in the side to keep him from saying anything. She shook her head and pointed to Elsa, who was pulling out her own gifts.  
"Ok Olaf here you go." Elsa handed the snowman a small package that was wrapped simply, so he could open it. Olaf happily opened the package.  
"Oh wow, it's so pretty... What is it?" Elsa smiles and pulled out the scarf, that had a design of dancing white snowmen with suns overhead, which had been folded up inside the wrapping paper and wrapped it around Olaf's neck.  
"It's a scarf for you."  
"I made it!" Anna interjected, grinning just as much as Olaf.  
"And I put some of my magic in it. This way you won't have to walk around with a cloud over your head." Olaf grinned and giggled.  
"Aww thanks you guys!"  
"You're welcome," the sisters replied in unison and then chuckled.  
"Alright let's keep going!" Elsa smiled at her sister and handed her a small package. Both Anna and Kristoff blinked in confusion when he wasn't given a package, "Um Elsa I think you forgot Kristoff." She shook her head and looked over at Kristoff.  
"Actually I didn't. My gift to you is my blessing. Whenever you ask Anna to marry you you have my wholehearted approval." After a few seconds, they needed the time to process what had been said, Anna and Kristoff turned identical shades of bright red.  
"E-Elsa!" Elsa smiled and chuckled at her sister's face.  
"Would you rather I disapprove?"  
"No!" Anna and Kristoff exclaimed at he same time, causing Elsa's smile to widen.  
"Then I don't see a problem with it." This silenced any protests and Olaf went over to Anna.  
"You're getting married? Do I get to come?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Of course Olaf but we're not getting married. Not yet anyway."  
"Oh ok. Well I'll make sure to get you something really pretty for your present!" Anna chuckled and her smile widens.  
"Thank you Olaf." Now that everything had been settled Elsa got everyone's attention by clearing her throat.  
"Anna hasn't opened her present yet." Anna blinked and then jumped slightly.  
"Oh yeah!" She quickly tore the paper off to show a little book that looked homemade. Anna started flipping through the pages and her smile grew each time she read a new page. After finishing the book she looked back up at Elsa, "You're amazing Elsa!"  
"What is it?" Kristoff asked, moving to grab the book off Anna's lap which she quickly pulled back.  
"It's a homemade book of coupons," she opened to a random page and read off what it said, "'You may interrupt me from my work one time, so long as I'm not trying to stop a war or other crisis.'" Kristoff nodded, understanding just what that gift meant to Anna.  
"That's pretty cool," he pulled his own pile of presents out and handed them out, "Alright starting off with Sven. Here buddy I made you a little carrier. Now Olaf can ride around with us." Sven seemed to be grinning as Kristoff attached the new holder and helped Olaf inside.  
"Wow I feel so tall." Olaf said while peering over the edge of the holder.  
"Be careful not to fall out," Elsa warned as Olaf continued to lean over the edge.  
"Alrighty!" While Olaf continued to enjoy his new holder Kristoff grabbed the gift he had gotten the snowman.  
"And for Olaf a new hat to match the scarf you got." He placed the top hat on Olaf's head and the snowman grinned.  
"Wow... I feel so frosty!" Everyone chuckled at his misuse of the word and then Anna opened her own present.  
"'A trip to Corona, the kingdom of the sun?' Huh?" Kristoff smiled and went back over.  
"Seeing as Arendelle has a new export of ice we need to discuss trade with other kingdoms. And as the Royal Ice Master that's my job. So I figured that since you wanted to see the world that you could come with me." Anna immediately jumped up and all but tackled Kristoff as she hugged him.  
"Thank you!" His smile widened and he hugged her back.  
"You're welcome. And just so you know we leave in a couple of weeks." She pulled back and nodded.  
"Got it," Anna and Kristoff sat down again, covered by a blanket, "I think that's everyone." Elsa nodded and smiled.  
"Yes it is but I've got one more surprise," With that she got up and went to a tray that had been placed near the fireplace. Carefully she brought it back over and set it down on the table, "In celebration of Christmas I decided to bring back one of our old traditions." Anna's face broke into a smile as she realized what Elsa was talking about.  
"You didn't!" Elsa nodded and pulled the cover off the tray, revealing steaming cups of hot chocolate.  
"I did." Anna grabbed two of the cups and handed one to Kristoff, miraculously not spilling it everywhere. Elsa took her own cup and raised it in a toast.  
"Merry Christmas." Anna and Kristoff raised their own cups.  
"Merry Christmas." They spent the rest of the night drinking their hot chocolate and talking before retiring to their own rooms to get some sleep.  
After the coronation and Christmas there was going to be a lot of clean up to do.


End file.
